Nineteen
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: "The symptoms most commonly produced by Enrichment Center testing are superstition, perceiving inanimate objects as alive, and hallucinations." That, as it turned out, was an understatement.


.

**Nineteen**

The room is filled with her voice.

Even now, I can still hear it. On the platform. Moving slowly, inorexably towards...something. Above its drone, I hear her. In my mind.

_Hello, and welcome again to the Aperture Science Computer-Aided Enrichment Centre. We hope-..._

The words...over and over in my mind. Not to touch the operational end of the portal device. The warning that I may lose my teeth to the emancipation grille. The comforting words of my companion cube...and her screams...

"The experiment is nearing its conclusion. The Enrichment Centre is required to remind you that you will be baked, and then there'll be cake."

The voice...it's back. Or is it here for the first time? Has it returned? Or just arrived?

I look back at the energy balls I've avoided, their cackling faces searing my mind as surely as the departing words of turrets. Like little monsters, looking up at a larger one. They claimed they didn't hate me...but I know the truth. These..._imps _know the truth.

_You're not still there...they hate you...you never put them down..._

It's true. All of it. The portal gun said so, so it must be.

_There's no cake..._the gun says. _You know it to be true._

_Don't listen, _one of the imps laughs. _Go on...further...it's being baked._

The cake...I can smell it.

_Cake...bah! I taste much better._

I ignore the words of the gunk below me. I'm not insane enough to fall for its lies. Not like last time, where only landing on my companion cube saved me.

_You sacrificed her...like she will._

_Listen to the nice lady...she's guided you._

_She'll betray you._

_She's nice to you._

_...what kind of cake is it anyway?_

The voices continue. And I don't know who's speaking. My mind's drifting, for reasons other than the growing heat. I...I...I...

_...are you still there?_

_No._

_Course he is._

_...I hope it's chocolate cake. Strawberries make me crazy._

_Chocolate? Bah! Needs vanilla._

The heat's getting to me...making me...me...me...

_...will there be ice-cream too?_

_As long as it's not mint._

The voices...I welcome them. It's as if my mind's shielding me from...something...else...some...her...

"Congratulations, the test is now over."

_Yay._

"All Aperture technologies remain safely operational up to four-thousand degrees kelvin."

_What's a kelvin?_

_Either a sister of celsius or a brother of fahrenheit stupid._

_Don't call me-..._

"Rest assured there is absolutely no chance of a dangerous equipment malfunction prior to your victory candescence."

_Oh thank the Maker! I was afraid for a moment._

I smile. My portal gun is happy. Therefore I'm happy. I can't think without portals. I need mortals. I must think with portals. Portals are good. Portals are...

"Thank you for participating in this Aperture Science computer-aided enrichment activity."

_You're welcome._

"Goodbye."

_The lady. She's nice._

_Nice? She's trying to kill him!_

What? Really? No, that's crazy.

But maybe the wall panel is telling the truth. Those flames. They feel hot. They look hot. They-...

_Hot? You attracted to them?_

I ignore the gunk. She's obviously jealous.

_Hot...you're hot too, _the flames say. _Come on...you know it._

_Don't listen! They'll burn you! Flames are noobs!_

_You can't win a flame war._

I look into my portal gun. It helps my brain function.

_Don't look at me. This is your problem._

Problem? What problem? I'm meeting...something...that's hot.

_Tragic. Imminent death, and his brain's still in the lower half of his body._

Body...feeling hot...

_Oh great, now the brain is heating up. That's it, I'm out of here._

The walls and gunk leave. Good. I never liked them anyway. The flames are all I need...beckoning...burning...embracing...

_Poor sod. You've really lost it haven't you?_

Portal gun...feeling sorry for me...hot...burning...think...portals...need...portal...burning...falling...portals...help...me...

...cake.

* * *

_A/N_

_Admittedly similar to _Barter_, where I take a scene out of a game _(Portal 1 _rather than _Portal 2 _this time), use a random test subject and therefore let the principle of cannon fodder play out. Still, one has to keep other scientific principles in mind as well. I'm reluctant to torment main characters (or rather, I'd have little idea how to write for Chell's POV) but OCs are perfectly capable of saving science. Even if they can't save themselves. ;)_


End file.
